


They're Only Human

by GraphicJane



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Jane is Oumasai trash, M/M, Someone please help her, Songfic, Supernatural AU - Freeform, vague spoilers for Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: What happens when a demon and an angel watch a killing game?A.K.A supernatural AU where Ouma and Shuichi watch the last class trial in Trigger Happy Havoc.11/13/19 A small grammar edit happen.
Relationships: Oumasai - Relationship
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539415
Kudos: 40





	They're Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrZolM3uCds

One demon and an angel watched from up above as fight of wills went one. The demon’s tail curled around his lover’s leg, head held up with his hands as he laid on his stomach. The angel he stood, observing everything. They’ve been keeping on eye on the poor unfortunate souls stuck inside a school, forced to kill each other. Now there were six against one, the one who started this. 

/Look at how they crawl around  
Upon the ground  
Like little ants/

“Look at them, fighting so hard for something that might not even the outcome they want.” Kokichi Ouma, the demon, hummed as he watched as Makoto Naegi managed to convince one last person there to leave. 

/Yes, but how they fascinate  
Confusing fate  
With what is merely chance/

“I wonder if they know that. Maybe Kyoko Kirigiri will understand the difference in the end.” The angel, Shuichi Saihara, eyed the mirror displaying the situation. 

/Isn’t it a laugh?

Isn’t it a shame?

Thinking there is someone in heaven to blame

Yes, but even while blaming fate for the lives that they lead  
They hope for the lives that they need/

“It’s amusing to watch them try so hard.” 

“It’s a shame.”

“They only think Junko and what’s her name is all too blame for this mess.” 

“And yet they still hold to the hope that they can survive when they get out.” 

/Living every day ‘til the day they die  
Never getting answers

Yet still asking why  
Going through the motions as if there will be a reward

While we stay eternally bored/

“Hey, Shushu? How do you think they’ll react when they can’t answer most of the questions about this when the door opens?” Ouma’s tail let of Shuichi’s leg. 

“Every timeline is different. Beings have a way of thinking of more questions that can't be resolved out of emotions. Thinking they’ll get something out of it. Just like you and me to some degree, I suppose.

“And while we have to stay out of the action and just watch.” A pouting Ouma huffs, his tail now refusing to stay still. 

/They’re only human  
They don’t see  
Who they are is who they’ll always be  
Only human, after all

So they push and they shove

With this thing they call love

‘Til they fall!/

“They’re humans, Ouma. They don’t know what might happen as we do.” 

“I still don’t why we’re watching them. It’s soooooo boring.”

“Chasing hope can only get you so far. Maybe they’ll last longer than the last one we saw. Besides, aren’t you the one who wanted to watch?’ 

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

/Isn’t it a farce?

Isn’t it a waste?/

They watched as Junko pressed the button, sending her to her death. They watched from the baseballs hit her to her last wave. The rest of the human’s faces drop as the very person they voted gladly died. She wanted so badly to feel something other than hope. Makoto had hoped to try and save Junko, begging her not to push the button.

In the end, the hope Makoto tried to give was thrown to the side. 

/Struggling to face what can never be faced

Yes, but maybe death can release something more than we share

I really don’t know and don’t care/ 

“Did he really think that would work?”

“Maybe there’s something more we don’t see.” If they had felt this great of hope, they forgot the feeling of it by now. That’s when he felt Ouma’s tail poke him and then wrap around the end of Shuichi’s wing. Ouma was now standing up, looking at him.

“Don’t get boring on my now, shushu.” 

/They’re only human  
Standing still  
Doomed to live pushing boulders uphill  
Only human, after all/

Shichi turned to the mirror, showing all six people by the door as it opened. Someone would always fight to keep their heads above water. Wars would always start when some soul wouldn’t expect it. In hopes of reaching a goal, someone will refuse to stand down. There was never going to be peace on earth.

/So they give and they take

Hoping someone will help break their fall/

“How long until someone else tries to play the new ultimate hope?”

“We’ll have to keep watching them.”

“Better not how Sayaka tried to throw Makoto under the bus. It’d be less boring that way.” 

“Less borning?”

/They will pray, curse, live, die  
Never knowing their truth is another man’s lie

Eat, sleep, love, hate  
Like a leaf blowing in the wind

Watch them all vacillate!/

"It’s all the same with them. They think that if they pray and hope, everything will be fine. In the end, life goes on, but they still die. The worse part is they believe a complete lie! I hate liars.” It was ironic, having a liar say he hated liars. 

“They need to have something to keep them pushing or break them.” 

“Shushu, look!” 

/They’re only human  
They can’t see

All the years they could give you and me  
Only human, after all

So they give and we take

‘Til their silly hearts break/

Turning their heads to the mirrors, they saw the six lucky, maybe unlucky, students walked out. There was some part of Shuichi that wondered if their hearts would break or refuse to fall apart. Ouma and Shuichi could take from things like this. 

“You have that look on your face, my beloved. Are you thinking about going down there?” Ouma stood right in front of him, rocking his heels back and forth like a child. 

/Looking down from above  
I’m intrigued by their love

So let’s call!/

“I….yes. Yes, I am.” There wasn’t any point in denying it, especially if Ouma was around. In a burst of excitement and childish behavior, Ouma jumped, silencing Shuichi with a deep kiss and closed his eyes. White lights surrounded as the kiss ended.

“What are we waiting for then?” Ouma’s lips brushing against his lovers, disappearing in the light.

/Hmmm, let’s call!/ 

“Look’s like we're late.”

“Come on then, we have chaos and hope to watch!” The white light brought to the place that held ghosts and death. Tails and wings faded as Ouma jumped down. Makoto and the others were far enough for them not hear Shuchi put Ouma down. One last kiss and hands held marked their little time away from home.


End file.
